Varia's Female Guardian
by Lan-Chan123
Summary: What if Varia had a female guardian? What if it's Bel's little sister? What happens when she falls in love with a frog named Fran?    Crappy summary, I know. But please do read!


**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, How To Love by Lil Wayne, Hetalia, Clumsy Love Song By Len Kagamine,** **Omamori Himari, or Lucky Star! Only Laura, my OC! I'm sorry if this is bad! Tell me how I'm doing! Thank you! **

Laura 

Age: 16, Future: 26

Looks: Mid back-length blond hair, bangs covering her eyes,

Wears: Black and blue striped shirt (one size larger, has black tank top under), black knee-length skirt, Varia's jacket, knee high boots, small silver tiara like Bel

Likes: Sweets, fighting, her big brothers, music, anime and manga, baking

Dislikes: Boredom, silence, her past (due to her love for both brothers)

Weapons: Swords (mostly katana), knives

Famiglia: Vongola Famiglia

Box Animal: White (with a blue tint) fox named Jun

Guardian: Cloud

Quirks: Laugh: Ushosho

Crush: Ring Conflict: No one, Future: Flan/Fran

1 - Lowest till 10 - highest

Weapon Skills: 9

Defensive Skills: 6

Offensive Skills: 8

Ability to hold on in battle: 6  
>Ability to get along with others: 8<p>

Ability to work well with others: 7  
>Medicine: 2<br>Cooking: 8

Creativity: 8  
>Humor: 9<br>Hyperactive: 3  
>Determination: 9<br>Temper: 7  
>Cold: 4<br>Harsh: 4

Loving: 9  
>Lazy: 8<br>Calm: 7  
>Sensitive: 5<br>Relaxed: 3  
>Stressed: 8<br>Loud: 8  
>Quiet: 2<br>Insane/Psycho: 3

Sane: 9  
>Timid: 5<br>Outgoing: 8  
>Evil: 5<p>

Kind: 9

Strong willed: 8

"Nyu~ Nyuu~"

"Ve~ Ve~"

"Nyu~ Nyuu~"

"Ve~ Ve~"

"Ushishishi~ Imouto-Chan, you better turn that off or else the Prince will get mad," Nii-Chan, Belphegor, said, with a grin that could put the Cheshire cat to shame.

Nii-Chan had neck-length blond hair that covers his eyes. He wore a striped purple/red and black long sleeved shirt with a jacket that was left unbuttoned, and if you looked closely, you could see a Varia symbol. He had skinny jeans and had a white belt. He had white, lace-up boots that go to the middle of his shin. On his head was a tiara that laid crookedly.

I had mid back-length blond hair, bangs covering my eyes. I wore a black and blue striped shirt with a black tank top underneath, black knee-length skirt, Varia's jacket, knee-high black boots, and to finish it off, a small silver tiara like Nii-Chan's.

"But Nii-Chan~ I'm 6 minutes and 43 seconds in. 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 5-" I got cut off.

**_WHOOSH! _**

"Ushoshosho~ Nii-Chan, that's funny! It almost looked like you were trying to hurt me! Did you want to try that again?" I asked, playfully glaring at my big brother behind my golden locks of hair with a grin as big as my brothers. We both took out our knives, aiming at each other.

"**_Oh my~!" _**

We looked at the doorway to the kitchen to see Luss-Chan, Lussuria.

He had brown hair with a side part of green hair. He wore his Varia trench coat open with orange fur around the hood. He had black pants with a silver belt and metal plate over his knee. He wore black boots too. He had his sunglasses that have his prescription in it.

"You two shouldn't be fighting~" Luss-Chan scolded us. "Now make up!"

"No one tells the prince what to do," Nii-Chan stated walking out of the room.

I looked to the side, thinking I made Nii-Chan mad. Luss-Chan must have notice because he furrowed his eyebrows then smiled.

"Ne, Laura-Chan! Let's make some sweets ~!"

I grinned, loving the idea of making sweets.

"Hai~! I'll make Nii-Chan the best cake! Ushosho~" I exclaimed.

"By the way, what were you watching?"

"Ushosho~ Oh nothing! I was just watching a 10 minute challenge of Veneziano and a cute cat," I replied.

"No before that. I heard your squeals from the next room,"

"Oh. I was watching Arthur say 'this is a pen' to Kiku for 10 minutes,"

"You and your anime,"

I turned around to see Mam-Chan, Mammon, floating towards us.

Mam-Chan was wearing his black outfit with a hood that covers his eyes and has two up-side-down triangle purple markings on his cheek. He also has a cute little frog on top of his head.

I reached out and grabbed him.

"Ushosho~ Hey Mam-Chan," I greeted, hugging him.

"Bel is on a rampage, throwing knives at maids," Mam-Chan said.

"What!" I yelled a bit worried.

'Dammit. He always does that when bored or upset. He's gonna kill everyone. He can't keep doing this. It's a surprise how we find replacements!' I thought. I sighed.

I put Mam-Chan down and walked towards the kitchen. I grabbed ingredients for Chiffon cake and preheated the oven at 325 degrees F. I whisked cake flour, baking powder, sugar, and salt together. I added oil, water, egg yolks, and vanilla and mixed it until it was smooth. I left it alone and beat the egg whites and cream to soft peaks in a large mixing bowl. I added cups sugar while beating whites, to create a meringue with stiff peaks. I poured the egg and flour mixture, one third at a time, carefully over the meringue. I whisked in gently after each addition until mixture is smooth. I quickly grabbed a 10 inch tube pan and poured the batter into the pan. I baked the cake at for 55 minutes.

In the mean time, I washed strawberries and cut them into slices, before noticing Luss-Chan and Mam-Chan in the room. I blinked.

"Ushosho~ How long have you been there and what's with the camera?" I asked, looking at the device in Luss-Chan's hands.

"Well Laura-Chan we been in here ever since you started and the camera is for taking pictures of how cute you are when you bake~!" Luss-Chan squealed. I had a sweatdrop running down my head, while Mam-Chan shook his head with disapproval.

**_DING _**

I grabbed an oven mitt and a toothpick and open the oven. The top was a beautiful golden brown. I grabbed the pan and stuck the toothpick in the cake. I pulled it out and saw it was clean. I paused.

"Ushosho~ Mam-Chan, Luss-Chan. Can you check on Nii-Chan is alright?" I asked.

"Only if you pay me," Mam-Chan said.

"Fine…Cookies?"

…

"I'll take that as a yes," I muttered.

"See you later, Laura-Chan~" Luss-Chan said, walking out with Mam-Chan.

I removed the cake from the oven. I flipped the pan, put it on a cooling rack, and letting it cool for the next hour. I grabbed the ingredients for my chocolate chip cookies, and made the vanilla icing. After finishing the icing, cookies (which were cooling), and cleaning up, I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Luss-Chan and Mam-Chan covered with patches of blood. It took me a second to register what was going on. Then _**BAM**_! I freaked out.

"WHA! WHOSE BLOOD IS THAT? ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT? IS NII-CHAN OKAY?" I screamed.

_**SLAM**_

"**SHUT UP, TRASH**!"

I paled a bit.

"You angered Boss," Mam-Chan stated.

'Thank you, Captain Obvious!' I thought, nodding.

"O-okay. What happen before that…moment?" I asked.

"To answer the questions, it's the maids' blood; we're fine even dodging knives from Bel; and Bel is fine! He just has blood splattered all over him~!" Luss-Chan said, waving his hand up and down as if to say nothing is wrong.

I released a sigh of relief, knowing Nii-Chan was fine. I could care less about the maids. I mean most of them were assholes to me.

"So about my payment," Mam-Chan said, breaking me out of my train of thoughts.

I grabbed a pouch that was a light purple colored and put a couple cookies in there, along with a slip of paper that I write about the person I gave sweets or lunches to, and then tossed it to him, grinning.

"Ushosho~ There you go Mam-Chan," I said.

He nodded the floated out of the room.

"Ne, Laura-Chan? Is the cake for Bel done cooling?" Luss-Chan asked.

…

"Crap I forgot!" I exclaimed, grabbing the vanilla icing and put in to a piping bag and decorated the cake. After that, I grabbed the strawberry slices and placed them on top of the cake.

"It's finished!" I yelled.

"Ushishishi~ Imouto-Chan, what's 'finished'?"

I turned around to see Nii-Chan, and he had no blood!

"Ushoshosho~ Nii-Chan you're okay!" I exclaimed.

I pounced on him, hugging him. He stumbled a bit and stared for a few moments then broke out into a grin. He wrapped his arms around me and slightly bent down to kiss my forehead. In the background you could hear Luss-Chan squealing like a school girl, but I paid no attention to it. I just love my cute Nii-Chan!

"Ushishishi~ So what was finished?" Nii-Chan asked again.

"Ah! I made Chiffon cake for you~!" I sang, smiling childishly. I could see Nii-Chan's grin widen at the mention of his favorite cake.

"You made a cake for the prince? Thanks, Imouto-Chan. Ushishishi~" Nii-Chan said, as I walked over to get plates, forks, and a knife.

"Luss-Chan, sit down and have some cake with us," I told him as he started squealing at his camera. I saw Nii-Chan frown a bit at the thought of sharing _**his**_ cake with the gay man. Luss-Chan nodded and started to fiddle with his camera. I cut the cake and set the slices on plates. I put in front of both of them and boiled some water to make tea for us.

"Delicious~! Laura-Chan you seem to be getting better at baking every minute!" Luss-Chan exclaimed.

"Ushosho~ Thanks," I said, glad a got a good review of the cake. "Nii-Chan, do you like the cake?" He looked up and nodded, then grinned like he always would when I made him and Siel-niichan cake.

'Siel-niichan' I sadly thought.

"Imouto-Chan, the tea," Nii-Chan stated, pointing his fork at the kettle.

"Crap!" I yelled, clearly forgetting about the tea. I turned off the stove and sighed. I got three cups and poured the tea and added sugar cubes in each cup. 1 for Luss-Chan, 2 for Nii-Chan, and 8 for me~! I brought the tea to their rightful owner and took a huge bite of cake.

"Imouto-Chan, you're gonna rot your teeth with all that sugar," Bel pointed out.

"Then let me get cavities and die of diabetes!" I exclaimed, gulping down some tea after chocking on a piece of cake.

_**KYAA~**_

I looked across to see Luss-Chan squealing at his camera.

"What, Luss-Chan" I asked.

He handed me the camera and saw a picture of me pouring the batter into the pan. I changed it to the next picture and saw me pouncing Nii-Chan. Next. Nii-Chan kissing my forehead. Next. Nii-Chan and I talking. Next. More of Nii-Chan and I. We had sweatdrops running down our heads as I kept changing the pictures to see more and more pictures of us. I handed back his camera and quickly finished the cake and tea. I grabbed their dishes and started to wash the dishes, after turning on my mp3. Then I started to sing along:

(Re-re-re ren-ren ri-ri-ra-rin ra-ri-ran)

Ki no yowai BOKU desu ga

Utau koto wa daisuki na no desu

Mada mada mijuku desu ga

Douka kiite hoshii no desu

Although I am timid,

Keredo... yappari kinchou shimasu

Aaa... PURESSHAA... aa mata... daishippai...

Re-re-re rentai sekinin desu kaa?

BOKU no sei de SUMIMASEN... doushiyou

Re-re-re renshuu tarinai desu kaa?

BOKU motto ganbarimasu... doushiyou... SUMIMASEN!

(Re-re-re ren-ren ri-ri-ra-rin ra-ri-ran)

Koi ni utoi BOKU desu ga

Kyoumi ga nai wake ja nai no desu

Mada mada akogarete iru dake desu ga

Doumo ki ni naru ko ga iru no desu

Keredo... yappari DOKIDOKI shimasu

Futarikiri de... konna ni... mukai attara...

Re-re-re renka soudan desu kaa?

BOKU de ii no deshou ka... doushiyou

Re-re-re renka wa jiyuu desu gaa!

Sore wa chotto... dou na no ka... doushiyou... SUMIMASEN!

Keredo... yappari daisuki dakara

Yuuki daseba... kanarazu... ieru hazu...

Re-re-re renkyuu HIMA na no desu gaa!

BOKU to... etto... eiga demo... dou deshou

Re-re-re renraku matte masu karaa!

Tsumari... etto... nan to iu ka... doushiyou

Re-re-re renka taishou desu kaa?

BOKU wa KIMI ga... daisuki de... doushiyou

Re-re-re renka itashimasen ka!

BOKU to... dou deshou...? SUMIMASEN!

(Re-re-re ren-ren ri-ri-ra-rin ra-ri-ran)

¼ of the way done with dishes.

Migite ni wa oriibu!  
>Hidarite ni wa tomato~!<p>

Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato PAREDO!  
>Miwaku no sekai e, "tsuitekurunayo kono yaro~!"<br>Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo chikyuu go  
>Kira kira nagagutsu ga "yogorerudaro kono yaro~!"<p>

VERDE BIANCO ROSSO de TRICOLORE  
>Sono kinniku hagashiteyaru<br>He-ta-li-a

"Otouto ga "Tanoshii kara kinayo!~" tte iu kara kite mitakedo...  
>Yoriniyotte nande anna yaro no tonari nandayo!<br>Matomo ni utaeya shinee, kon chikusho me!"

Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato PAREDO!  
>Gakki o narashite koushin da<br>Minna de seeno de gasousureba  
>Tada hitotsu no uta kansei da kono yaro!<p>

TAMBOURINE gakkari wa ore Romano!  
>Tarantella ni yoku tsukawaren dazo...shiranee no ka? dasee...<p>

Kongaragaru Capelli D'Angelo  
>Pierrot wa dokugumo ni kamare<br>Farfalle wa nigetettayo,  
>Zenbu omae no sei dazo!<p>

Viva l'allegria!  
>Viva l'allegria!<p>

VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! Yana yatsu wa zutto yana yatsu  
>VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! mukatsu kara abiru hodo BEVIAMO!<br>VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! Onna no ko wa daikangei  
>VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! vurusuto ni tsubuse IL SOLE makeru de PIZZA!<br>Kajireba MEZZALUNA!

Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato PAREDO!  
>MERODI wa bankoku kyoutsuu da<br>Ikutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi o  
>Norinori na TENPO de daioudan!<p>

Asu e tsuzuiteku Carnevale!  
>Yume no chakku - Haitekuru na yo kono yaro!<br>VERDE BIANCO ROSSO de TRICOLORE  
>Mukimuki ni wamakene-zo!<br>He-ta-ri-a!

Igaito tanoshii janee ka yo...  
>Na, Veneziano, ore no tambourine no udemae wa, dou da?<br>"...Ve~"  
>Omae nanka...kirai da! CHIGI-!<p>

½ of the way done with dishes… Luss-Chan is taking pictures.

Migi te ni wa ALE Hidari te ni wa FISH & CHIPS!

ALE nonde FISH kutte PUB tte GO PAREDO!

Miwaku no sekai e LET'S GO!

Te o totte wa ni natte mawaru ze chikyuu go

Norinori na ongaku de zekkouchou!

Kurosu mittsu awasatte, UNION FLAG

Itsumo shinshi na oresa He-ta-li-a

"MASTER! MIX NUTS hitotsu!

Omaera, kyou wa omou zonbun tanoshinde ike yo!"

ALE nonde NUTS kutte PUB tte GO! Parade

Gakki o narashite koushin da

Minna de seeno de gassou sureba

Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei sa!

BASS tantou wa ore Igirisu!

"Maa ore ga irukara ongaku ga matomarunda ze."

Ishi-zukuri no machinami

Utsukushiku hibiku BIG BEN

Ima mo mukashi mo kawarazu toki o kizami tsuzukeru ze

(3x Let's enjoy, everybody!) Ken-yaku wa kenja no ishi

(Let's enjoy, everybody!) Demo tama niwa abiru hodo LET'S DRINK BEER!

(Let's enjoy, everybody!) Wakiagaru dai-kansei

(Let's enjoy, everybody!)

"Nanda~, BROWNIE, PIXY,

Omaera mo kiteta noka. Issho ni tanosimou ze.

...Kusuguttai tte, yamero yo, baka."

ALE nonde FISH kutte PUB tte GO! Parade

MELODY wa bankoku kyoutsuu sa

Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi o

Norinorina TEMPO de dai-oudan!

Asu e tsuzuiteku MAGICAL CARNIVAL

"Orenchi no mahou o mikubin'na yo!"

Kurosu mittsu awasatte UNION FLAG!

UNICORN mo tomodachi sa, HETALIA!

"Aa, omae mo asobini kite kuretanda. Genki dattaka?

Minna ni kakomarete nomeru nante saikou daze.

MASTER, ALE mou ippai!"

¼ of the dishes done. Why? The maids (or who was left) had dishes upstairs and dumped them in the sink so back to where I am now…

nee nee papa WOTOKA (vodka) wo choudai  
>nee nee mama nee nee mama<br>mukashi ni tabeta PIROSHIKI (pirozhki) no  
>ano aji ga wasurerarenain da<p>

maru kaite chikyuu

maru kaite chikyuu  
>maru kaite chikyuu<p>

boku wa RO-SHI-A (Russia)

maru kaite chikyuu

Jitto mite ... (KolKolKolKol...)  
>hyottoshite chikyuu<p>

boku wa RO-SHI-A

aa hitofude de

mieru subarashii sekai  
>SHIBERIA (Siberia) no fuyu wa gokkan no<p>

hyoutenka

"boku, zutto samui toko ni ita kara, minami no umi ni akogarerun da"

maru kaite chikyuu

maru kaite chikyuu  
>maru kaite chikyuu<p>

boku wa RO-SHI-A

maru kaite chikyuu

HA! ttoshite chikyuu  
>funzorikaette chikyuu<p>

boku wa RO-SHI-A

aa yakiagari ga

matenai shiawase no RESHIPI (recipe)  
>[dokidoki surun da]<br>nioi ni tsurareta odoridasu

MATORYOOSHIKA (matryoshka)

nee nee brat KUWASU (kvas) mo choudai  
>tsuide ni sestra OKUROOSHI (okroshka) ni shite<br>sou deduška heiwa ga ichiban  
>HAIHAI malysh "yonda? [fufufu]<br>nee nee papa BORUSHICHI (borscht) wo choudai  
>nee nee mama<p>

nee nee mama  
>mukashi ni tabeta PIROSHIKI no<br>ano aji ga wasurerarenain da

KYABIA (caviar) no yobina wa "kuroi ikura" sa

maru kaite chikyuu

maru kaite chikyuu  
>maru kaite chikyuu<p>

boku wa RO-SH-IA [ufu~]

aa hitofude de mieru

subarashii sekai  
>koudaina tochi wo oudan da!<p>

SHIBERIA tetsudou

aa sekaijuu ni nemuru

shiawase no RESHIPI  
>MAFURAA (muffler) hazushite himawari wo<p>

sagasu no sa

½ done.

jibun de osanakya atashi ga oshichau zo

katazuke dekinai ikenai kuse ga (POI POI POI utchatte ne)  
>tsui ni kokoro mo chirakashichatte (achira kochira dochira)<br>wasureteru desho taisetsu na koto (HATE HATE HATE ttobokete)  
>gomakashite hansei dekinai you ja<p>

shiranai

uso gomen okoranaide ne itsu datte ki ni natteru yo  
>KAKKOII toko misete choudai<br>sore dake de isshou ai shiagechau

ganbari

RING DONG DING DONG naraso ashita o okosu yobidashi CHAIMU  
>genki ga odemukae shiteru<br>PEEK A BOO tte shitemi hora waraeta  
>HONTO wa suki da yo zutto mae kara daisuki yo<p>

teatarishidai hajimetemiyou (ippen ni yattemiyo)  
>hitotsu kurai wa kaishin no deki (tokuiwaza o GETTO)<br>shitteru kimi wa bannou HIIROO (sou sa HIIROO)  
>demo nan demo nai kiyoku tadashii shounen<p>

dakedo

makenai to kimeta hazu desho MANUKE demo agaite ii jan  
>mada nigenaide funbarikitte nasakenai kao mo kyun to kichau yo<p>

hen kana

PING PONG PANG PONG atari  
>ai sare mirai doronko yuuki de ii yo<br>sore de dakishimete  
>HYDE AND SEEK tte yame deteoide yo<br>saigo wa amaete genki nai hi wa NADENADE

naitari shite mo yurushitageru  
>kimi no zenbu ni (DOKI DOKI surun da kara)<br>dou shite itsumo madowaseru no  
>mou yada dare ni mo agenai<p>

haru no kaori mo (natsu no hizashi mo)  
>aki no kuuki mo (fuyu no hoshi mo)<br>kimi to da kara issho ni mitai

kowaku nattara sugu oshiete ne  
>udemakuri senaka oshiteagechau<p>

isse nose

RING DONG DING DONG naraso  
>ashita o okosu yobidashi CHAIMU<br>genki ga odemukae shiteru  
>PEEK A BOO tte shitemi hora waraeta<br>HONTO wa suki da yo zutto mae kara daisuki

PING PONG PANG PONG atari  
>ai sare mirai doronko yuuki de ii yo<br>sore de dakishimete  
>HYDE AND SEEK tte yame deteoide yo<br>saigo wa amaete genki nai hi wa uchi de hizamakura

¾ done! Almost!

Aimai san senchi sorya puni tte koto kai? Choh!  
>Rappingu ga seifuku...daa furi tte kotanai pu.<br>Ganbaccha yacchaccha  
>Son to kyaacchi &amp; Release gyoh<br>Ase (Fuu) ase (Fuu) no tanima ni Darlin' darlin' F R E E Z E!

Nanka daruu nanka deruu  
>Aishiteruu aree ikko ga chigatteru n ruu<br>Nayaminbouu koutetsubouu  
>Oishinboo iikagen ni shi nasai<p>

Tondetta aitsu no hoteru karada tte  
>Iwayuru futsuu no onya no ko<br>Odoroita atashi dake? Tonkotsu harigane o-kawari da da da

BON-BON ooendan  
>Let's get! Cherii pai<br>RAN-RAN kangeekai  
>Look up! Senseeshon<br>Hai! Sonzaikan tenten shouwakusei  
>Butsukatte tokemashita boozen<br>Ooi ni utatte shirenjaa

Motte ike!  
>Saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu<br>Seeraa fuku da kara desu←ketsuron  
>Getsuyoubi na no ni!<br>Kigen warui no dou suru yo?  
>Natsufuku ga ii no desu←kya? Wa! Iiv<p>

Sekkin san pikuto suru made tte chuucho da yan  
>Ganbatte harikitte My Darlin' darlin' P L E A S E!<p>

Moriagarii morisagarii  
>Koishitarii mada naisho ni shi to ite rinrii<br>Amaenbouu youjinbouu  
>Tsuushinboo chooshi koite gyokusai<p>

Fundetta aitsu ni koyubi itai tte  
>Oogesa chiraari kuro niihai<br>Zettai ja n ryouiki ja n? Namaashi tsurupika o-nedari da da da

MON-MON moosouden  
>Let's go! paru shinden<br>YAI-YAI sooran bushi  
>What's up? Tenputeeshon<br>Oi! Soushitsukan zenzen arubaito  
>Sagashitara mitsukatte toozen<br>Jinsei marutto kenennaashi

Yatte mi na!  
>Shinki ni neracchau no wa atashi no chousen<br>Seeraa fuku kigaete mo=atashi  
>Shuumatsu wa dou yo?<br>Chira mise nante arikitari!  
>Seifuku wa kantan yo=rakuchin<p>

Fuusoku san meetoru dakitsuite gaman da gyu  
>Mune dokkin koshi zukkin I'm Sugar sugar S W E E T!<p>

BON-BON MON-MON Day  
>Let's get! Uh Uh Ah!<br>RAN-RAN chop chop kick  
>Look up! Fu Fu Ho!<br>HI! Education! Love is ABC  
>Undaka daa undaka daa unya unya<br>Hare tte hore tte hiren raa

Motte ike!  
>Saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu<br>Seeraa fuku da kara desu←ketsuron  
>Getsuyoubi na no ni!<br>Kigen warui no dou suru yo?  
>Natsufuku ga ii no desu←kya? Wa! Iiv<p>

Yappari ne  
>Saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu<br>Seeraa fuku da kara desu←ketsuron

Aimai san senchi sorya puni tte koto kai? Wao!  
>Rappingu ga seifuku...yoshi furi tte kotanai po.<br>Ganbaccha yacchaccha  
>An to kyaappu &amp; jaaji de hah<br>Asease de suketara Darlin' darlin' A M U S E!

DONE~!

I dried my hand and turned around to see Luss-Chan taping me, Mam-Chan in the room staring at me while eating the cookies I made him, and Nii-Chan looking at me, grinning. I blushed seeing that Luss-Chan taped me singing. I turned my head, averting my eyes from the camera.

"D-dammit Luss-Chan!" I yelled, embarrassed.

"Ushishishi~ Imouto-Chan is embarrassed," Nii-Chan teased.

I stuck out my tongue at him. His grin only just got wider.

"Kya~! I'm gonna show Squalo once he comes back!" Luss-Chan squealed

"Where's Squally-Chan?" I asked, while Nii-Chan snickered at the nickname for Squalo. Hey! It's was either Squally-Chan or Sharky Boy! And I don't want to be chased around by his sword all day.

"I don't know," Luss-Chan said, tilting his head while crossing his arms.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering where Squally-Chan went. I doubt he went some strip club. I shuddered at the horrifying thought. Nii-Chan looked at me, frowning a bit.

"What's wrong?" Nii-Chan asked me with s serious look.

"It's nothing, Niii-Chan!" I reassured him. He stayed silent, still staring at me. I glanced at the clock to see it was 5:43. The maids are gonna start coming in here for dinner soon.

"I going to my room," I said, walking out.

I made to my room in a matter of minutes. I closed the door and plopped down on my bed, with my legs hanging off it. The first thought that came into my head was Siel-niichan. I sat up and kneeled down next to my bed. I lifted the blankets a bit and grabbed a jewelry box under the bed. Siel-niichan gave this to me for my birthday. I didn't dare put this out in the open. Nii-Chan will be upset and I don't want that, not like before. I sighed remembering being here in Varia when I was eight.

~Flashback~

"_Imouto-Chan, please come out of your room," Nii-Chan pleaded. _

"_No!" I yelled, eyes red and slightly puffy. "You killed Siel-niichan!" _

_I heard a sigh and saw Nii-Chan's figure sit against the door._

"_You haven't eaten anything at all ever since we came here," Nii-Chan said, worry laced his voice. _

"_Neither have you," I stated, slightly guilty about it.  
><em>

"_Ushishi. That's because of you," Nii-Chan said, sadly._

_I remember hearing Lussuria coming everyday to tell Nii-Chan to eat, but he would say he won't eat unless I do, too. _

"_You could still eat," I said. He chuckled sadly. _

"_Not without you," _

…

"_I'm sorry," _

_My head shot up and stared at the door._

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a horrible big brother. You hate me. I know it. If I didn't kill Siel maybe this wouldn't happen," Nii-Chan said, voice cracking a bit. I heard sniffles, and instantly my heart sank. I stood up and ran to the door, slammed it open to see Nii-Chan fall backwards. I looked down and saw his bangs parted slightly and saw his eyes full of tears. I kneeled down and cried in his shirt. _

"_I'm sorry! You're not a bad brother. You're good. I-I'm the bad sibling. I don't hate you. I love you," I said, wrapping my arms around him. I felt him wrap his arm and put his head in the crook of my neck. His shoulders shook a bit. We both cried._

~End Flashback~

I never saw Nii-Chan cry till then. I hope I never will again. No, it was too heart breaking. I shook my head to make the memory go away. I opened the box and inside were gifts from Siel-niichan and pictures of us.

I smiled at the picture of us in the garden playing on our birthday. I remembered throughout the day they called me 'Principessa' while kneeling down. I called them 'Principe' while kissing their hands. Nii-Chan was on the left, one arm holding a stuff animal. It was a mink that looked a little like Nii-Chan since I put hair in front of his eyes. On its back was Nii-Chan's name stitched on. Nii-Chan was grinning like he does today. I was in the middle with both boys arm around my shoulder, grinning. I held two stuffed animals. In my left hand was a fox that was white with a blue tint. It had big blue eyes and a bushy tail. In my right hand was a white rabbit with buttons for eyes. It also had a carrot in its arms. Siel-niichan was in the same position as Nii-Chan but mirrored. He held a black bat with brown eyes. You can slightly see the stitching on his back. All the animals were home-made, including Nii-Chan and Siel-niichan's gift for me. You could see the bandages on our fingers from pricking themselves with the needles.

I glanced on my bed to see the two stuff animals I got from Nii-Chan and Siel-niichan. Yes, I kept them after all this time. They were too precious for me to throw away.

I put the picture back, closed the box, and put it back where it belongs. I climbed on my bed after taking off my boots. I cuddled against the fox and bunny, taking in the scent of it. Surprisingly, it still was pure white and had Nii-Chan and Siel-niichan's scent.

"Imouto-Chan," turned my head to see Nii-Chan smiling. "It's time to eat, Ushishi~!"

"Ushosho~! Hai!" I said, sitting up. His grin faltered a bit, seeing the animals.

"Ushishi~ You still have the fox I gave you, Imouto-Chan," Nii-Chan stated, holding onto the fox. I nodded.

"Of course! They're too cute~! Ushosho!" I told him. He smiled softly.

"Shall we go eat?" Nii-Chan asked, grabbing my hand and kneeled down. "Principessa,"

I smiled and laughed at the memory.

"We shall my Principe!" I replied, kissing his hand then pulled him up. We walked to the dining room to see the gang there, except Xanxus-Sama.

"Welcome back, Squally-Chan!" I yelled, running up to hug him.

Squally-Chan had gray eyes and long silver hair. He told me he won't cut his hair until Xanxus-Sama was the Vongola boss. He also wore the Varia jacket with black slacks and black shoes. He had black leather gloves

"VOOII! Brat, get off!" Squally-Chan screamed. I broke away and sat between Nii-Chan and Mam-Chan.

"So where'd you go?" I asked, twirling my fork in the spaghetti.

"Hn? Didn't Levi tell you?" Squally-Chan asked, darting his eyes to Lev-Chan, Levi.

Lev-Chan had brown spiky hair and sharp brown eyes. He had a few piercings here and there. He wore the Varia jacket, black pants, and black shoes. On his back were umbrellas that were held by a buckle in the front.

Lev-Chan just shrugged. Then muttered something along the lines saying it wasn't any of my business since I'm not guardian and just a girl and how weak I am. I growled, glaring daggers at him. So what if I'm not a guardian? And talk about sexist.

"If you got something then say it to my face!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the table. He looked up then glared at me.

"Like you can do something," OKAY, THAT WAS A CHALLENGE! I jumped up and put my foot on the table ready to jump when I was held back.

"Calm down, Imouto-Chan," Nii-Chan said, struggling a bit trying to hold me still. I huffed, sitting down and leaned back in my chair with my arms crossed.

"Lucky ass bastard," I said, to him.

"Laura-Chan, you're not going to get a boyfriend with that attitude," Luss-Chan said, breaking the tension.

"Kaching," I said, without much thought. It always pissed me off when someone said I should get a boyfriend. I glared at Lev-Chan, who was howling with laughter.

"Ushishi~ Imouto-Chan shouldn't be getting a boyfriend anytime soon," Nii-Chan stated, taking a bite of a meatball. He and Siel-niichan were always chasing the boys who were talking to me now that I notice it. And heck, I'm 16! I sighed a continued eating, even if I'm slightly irritated.

After dinner, I grabbed my laptop and sat in the living room with the gang. I sat on the couch with Nii-Chan's head on my lap and Mam-Chan on my head. Squally-Chan, Luss-Chan, and Lev-Chan sat at the other couch across from us.

I placed my laptop on the armrest and saw my friend online. I started to talk to her, when she said she got this new game called Kingdom Hearts. She told me that the guys in the game were hot. I couldn't help but laugh at it. She told me the storyline and it seemed fun. She told me that it even had Final Fantasy characters in it! That means Cloud is in it~! I almost squealed at the thought. I told her I'll get the game somehow and logged off. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 8:52. I tapped on Nii-Chan's shoulder and placed Mam-Chan on the couch. I left the laptop with Nii-Chan, and made my way to my room and got my pajamas. I walked to the bathroom, turned on the water, and striped. I walked into the bathtub and relaxed.

'Hm. I wonder how Siel-niichan is doing in heaven.' I sadly thought. 'No I shouldn't think like this. He could be alive! But…' I shook my head and splashed water on my face. I quickly washed my body and hair. I stepped out and put on my bra, underwear, and my black nightgown. I walked out and saw Nii-Chan waiting for me to get out. I smiled and made my way to my room while Nii-Chan bathed.

I walked in and saw my laptop so I went on it. I tried to type in lyrics for this song I made up. It's called How To Love. I grabbed my guitar that my online friend gave me since I told her I wanted to know how to play the guitar. She said this was one of her best guitars that she had.

_You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love  
>How to love<em>

You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

For a second you were here  
>Why you over there?<br>Its hard not to stare, the way you moving your body  
>Like you never had a love<br>Never had a love

When you was just a young'un your looks was so precious  
>But now your grown up<br>So fly its like a blessing but you can't have a man look at you for 5 seconds  
>Without you being insecure<br>You never credit yourself so when you got older  
>It's seems like you came back 10 times over<br>Now you're sitting here in this damn corner  
>Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder<p>

See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

For a second you were here  
>Why you over there?<br>Its hard not to stare the way you moving your body  
>Like you never had a love<br>Had a love

You had a lot of dreams that transform to visions  
>The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions<br>But it wasn't your fault  
>Wasn't in your intentions<br>To be the one here talking to me  
>Be the one listening<br>But I admire your poppin bottles and dippin'  
>Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping<br>Baby, so don't be mad  
>Nobody else trippin<br>You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook

See You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

Oooh,  
>See I just want you to know<br>That you deserve the best  
>You're beautiful<br>You're beautiful  
>Yeah<p>

And I want you to know, you're far from the usual  
>Far from the usual<p>

You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

I sighed in content, and saved the lyrics. I placed my guitar back and grabbed my fox and bunny. I headed to Nii-Chan's room and saw he was just finishing putting on his pants. I walked in his messy room and starting to pick up stray clothes on the floor. I folded them and placed them in their rightful place. I crawled into bed with Nii-Chan and looked at the nightstand. The mink I made Nii-Chan was there lying next to the lamp and a picture of me when it was our 10th birthday. I took off my tiara with Nii-Chan's and placed them on the nightstand. I put the animals next to the mink and cuddled against Nii-Chan. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Ushishi~ Good night, Principessa," Nii-Chan whispered.

I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Ushosho~ Good night, my Principe," I whispered back.

We both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
